As a cage for holding a rolling element of a rolling bearing, a metal cage made of steel or brass may be used. The metal cage is excellent in strength but results in high cost when being processed into a complicated shape disadvantageously. Further, the raw material thereof has a large specific gravity to result in a large mass. Accordingly, such a metal cage is unfavorable for bearings for high-speed rotation applications or transportation equipment applications, which require reduced weight, disadvantageously.
In contrast, cages made of resin have been known. Such cages can be molded readily and achieve reduced weight. Further, there have been proposed cages each made of a resin fiber-reinforced by incorporating a fiber into the resin (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-127493, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-140269, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-163997, and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-78118 (Patent Literatures 1-4)). These make it possible to provide a cage that can be processed into a desired shape at low cost and achieves reduced weight while securing a certain level of strength.
For applications requiring a higher strength while achieving reduced weight, it has been also proposed that a cage manufactured by semi-molten molding of a magnesium alloy is applicable. Accordingly, there can be provided a cage suitable for high-speed rotation because of its excellent moldability, high strength, and light weight (for example, see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-213544 (Patent Literature 5)).